<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вызов by Frauka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604556">Вызов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauka/pseuds/Frauka'>Frauka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauka/pseuds/Frauka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого действия есть свои последствия. Год, два, может пройдет десять, прежде чем они настигнут в том или ином виде. Справедливость - бессмертная штука, она может ждать столько, сколько потребуется.<br/>Судьбы переплетаются, время сглаживает углы, прошлое забывается. Но прошлое не забывает.<br/>Дамоклов меч прошедших сражений висит над лесом в предгорьях Грузеленских гор, куда спустилась ватага орков в поисках пропитания и способа спасти своё племя.<br/>Из княжеской столицы прибывает студентка со свитой ради проведения своих амбициозных исследований, но узнает, что наука для неё ещё не всё.<br/>А один остроухий долгожитель принимает на себя ответственность за свои прошлые решения.<br/>Вызов, который судьба даёт им, не совпадает с ожиданиями. Умные люди называют это ошибкой планирования. Другие называют это божественным проведением. И все они правы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Охота</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Часть, в которой мы знакомимся с ватагой Терогга. Узнаем об их пищевых привычках и немного о том, как они очутились так далеко от своего горного клана.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Топор вонзился в грудь, повалив человека навзничь, его коричневая рубаха потемнела от крови. Второй не успел вскочить на ноги, темно-зеленая ладонь схватила его за лицо, а по глотке прошлись лезвием. Спустя секунду только треск хвороста и хрип умирающих стали единственными звуками в лесу. </p><p>— Не стоило этого делать, — голос Терогга был похож на орочий, но он говорил на языке с явным равнинным акцентом. Облетевшие кусты не пошевелились, когда он прошел насквозь, мягко ступая между корней.</p><p>— Они могли напороться на нас, — прошипела Двелука, хищно поглядывая на окровавленный нож. Не поддавшись внутреннему демону, она вытерла лезвие о штаны. </p><p>— А так мы их сами напороли, — Дарагх обнажил в улыбке желтые клыки.</p><p>Вперед выбежал гоблин, подпрыгивая на коротких ногах.</p><p>— У них есть еда! — Бларт вытряхивал сумки охотников перед костром и разбирал их пожитки по кучкам. В мусор он отправлял всё, что не мог съесть.</p><p>Орки и гоблин собрались вокруг еды, Терогг смотрел на их сгорбленные спины с бугрящимися мышцами и решал, стоит ли читать нотации или это гиблое дело. Шулко появился незаметно.</p><p>— В чём дело, вождь? — юнец, голос еще ломался. Длинная черная коса на манер пояса обвивала живот.</p><p>Терогг бросил взгляд через плечо, открыл рот и закрыл снова. Лучше тогда, чтобы слышали все. Он обошел костер, встал напротив своих воинов и издал низкий утробный рык. На него обратили внимание. Престарелый Дарагх выплюнул в костер куриную кость.</p><p>— Эти охотники не вернутся домой! — Терогг ссутулился и поочередно заглянул в глаза всем, в том числе гоблину и Шулко. — Когда они не вернутся, их семьи начнут волноваться и уже через неделю по этим лесам пройдут ополченцы, доставая из-под каждой кочки наши следы!</p><p>— Значит, — зашипела, отступая в темноту, Двелука, — нам нужно управиться за неделю. Верно, вождь?</p><p>Дарагх засмеялся, гоблин Бларт позволил себе широкую улыбку. Даже Шулко прыснул в кулак, как будто это была смешная шутка.</p><p>— Сам ходил в таких патрулях? — Дарагх утер рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Знаешь, значит, как они пройдут?</p><p>Терогг напрягся, этот разговор у них уже был.</p><p>— Мы можем решить всё боем, если хочешь забрать ватагу себе.</p><p>Дарагх поднял раскрытые ладони перед собой.</p><p>— Что ты. Просто хочу быть уверен, что ты по старой памяти не заведешь нас в ловушку.</p><p>Они смотрели друг на друга, ярко желтые отсветы костра плясали на злобных гримасах.</p><p>— Его выбрали духи, — напомнил Шулко тихо, глядя поочередно на обоих. — Мы должны ему верить.</p><p>— И мы верим! — голос Двелуки донесся откуда то сверху, она уже забралась на дерево и следила за округой. — Но зима уже скоро. Если мы правда не справимся за неделю…</p><p>Девушка многозначительно замолчала. Ветер взъерошил листья деревьев, старые и желтые унесло в воздушном хороводе куда-то на север.</p><p>— Тогда клан не выживет, — закончил Бларт, вытряхивая из кожаного кошелька монеты.</p><p>— И мы умрем вместе с ним, — продолжил гоблин с набитым ртом, шнурок от кошелька втянулся в прожорливую пасть с громким хлюпающим звуком.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ярость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Часть, в которой Терогг принес дурные вести и дурные вести получает взамен.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Animals - It's My Life</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Окна в домике лесоруба горели желтым светом. Квадратные отсветы падали на засыпанный опилками и щепой двор. В ночи стрекотали насекомые, безоблачное небо было полно звездами.</p><p>Дверь открылась резко, голос Терогга звучал требовательно и грозно:</p><p>— Что здесь произошло?!</p><p>У противоположной стены друг на друге лежали связанные лесорубы. Трое, шевелились, как будто на червей брызнули соленой водой. Дарагх сидел за столом и ужинал с видом хозяина. Шулко проверял огонь в очаге, Бларт и Двелука куда-то запропастились.</p><p>Услышав возглас вождя, Дарагх поднял глаза от миски. Во рту он с особым удовольствием обсасывал говяжью кость. Хорошо приготовленная домашняя скотина — экзотический деликатес для горного орка.</p><p>— Делаем, что ты сказал, — произнес он, наконец, причмокивая, — оставляем людей в живых.</p><p>— Как это произошло?</p><p>— Я не стал бить острой частью топора.</p><p>Дарагх посмотрел исподлобья насмешливо.</p><p>— Но ты спрашивал не об этом.</p><p>— Нет, не об этом, — Терогг добавил льда в голос. Все, что им сейчас нужно, это ругаться перед пленниками.</p><p>— Мы искали место для ночлега, — вступил Шулко. Вождь не мог не заметить, что костяшки пальцев его племенного шамана сбиты в кровь. — Нашли этот домик. Двелука проверила, здесь не было воинов. Мы и вошли.</p><p>Появился Бларт с охотничьим самострелом в руках, выскользнул из второй комнаты тихо и сам привлек к себе внимание.</p><p>— Что нашёл! Оно стреляет, если жмешь вот сюда! Это как лук, только… только… только…</p><p>Зеленая кожа на лбу коротышки собралась в складки.</p><p>— Только стреляет само! — Он, наконец, нашел нужные слова и повел арбалетом справа налево. Терогг поднял руку в предостерегающем жесте. Бларт подумал, что это команда стрелять и снаряд слетел с арбалетного ложа. Глухой звук — ФТУП — и рядом с головой одного из пленников стена расцвела оперением короткого болта. Лесоруб испуганно взвизгнул в свой кляп.</p><p>— Бларт! — Терогг был накручен до предела. — Брось!</p><p>— Нет! — вдруг отчетливо и громко крикнул гоблин, скаля зубы. Потом до него дошло. Скованный ужасом он смотрел, как вождь приближается и выдирает арбалет из его рук, бросает на стол, посуда зашаталась.</p><p>— Когда вождь говорит бросить, ты бросаешь.</p><p>Шулко назидательно похлопал гоблина по плечу, успел подойти ближе, пока ярость застилала Тероггу глаза. Мягкий голос шамана вернул его в реальность.</p><p>— Иди, проверь двор, может кого-то пропустили.</p><p>— Я этим занялась, — Двелука появилась бесшумно. Её появление сопровождало испуганное мычание пленников. Потребовалась секунда размышлений, прежде чем Терогг понял: она несла на плече тело человека, не слишком большого.<br/>
Может даже полурослик, но когда она сбросила его на стол, сомнения отпали. Это был ребенок. Ребенок со стрелой в груди.</p><p>Дарагх рассмеялся.</p><p>— Пытался сбежать?</p><p>Двелука тоже улыбнулась, с гордостью демонстрируя лук в набедренной сумке.</p><p>— Запрыгнул на коня, но я была быстрее.</p><p>— Ха-ха-ха.</p><p>Лесоруб скатился со своих товарищей, инерции хватило и он смог сесть, опутанный веревками. Красные глаза были наполнены яростью. Перед ним разыгрывалась ужасная картина. Горные чудовища вломились к нему, едят его еду. Смеются и говорят на незнакомом языке, один из них схватил арбалет и пытался пристрелить его друга. Но самое страшное случилось только что. Лесоруб смотрел на лицо своего сына и не мог поверить в жестокость, с которой они с ним расправились.</p><p>Узлы, завязанные и обкусанные Блартом, поддались. Лесоруб освободил одну руку, мигом избавился от пут на второй и прыгнул на спину Дарагха.</p><p>Старый орк понял по тому, как Двелука дернулась, что случилась беда. Он прыгнул в сторону, уходя от захвата. Табуретка, на которой он сидел, отлетела лесорубу в связанные ноги. Мужчина грузно повалился вперёд. Хруст кости, он носом врезался в край столешницы.</p><p>—</p><p>Голыми руками можно убить человека. Пока в тебе достаточно гнева, неважно насколько ты умел. Когда сквозь лицо лесоруба Дарагх уже мог почувствовать кулаком земляной пол, тогда он остановился. Алые брызги покрывали его лицо, голый торс, руки были по локоть в крови. Двелука и Терогг заканчивали с остальными. Их убийства были чище. Нож проникает в сердце и всё. В этом нет ничего, достойного богов.</p><p>Дарагх воздел глаза к потолку, всё еще тяжело дыша. Эйфория ярости проходит, тело привычно ноет после мощного усилия. Пальцы дрожат, когда орк хватается за край стола, чтобы удержать равновесие. Чья-то прохладная ладонь ложится на лоб, на пальцах обломанные чёрные ногти, предплечье обвито путаницей фетишей и браслетов.</p><p>— Ты достойный воин, — голос Шулко звучал необычайно глубоко, если бы Дарагх не видел как он шевелит губами, то думал бы что сходит с ума. Но в этом голосе была сила: дремучая, необузданная. — Жаль, что не все это видят.</p><p>— Да, — шепотом подтвердил орк. Сощурился, кроме голоса он слышал только свое тяжелое дыхание.</p><p>— Неважно кого выбирают духи, — продолжал Шулко, — важно кого выберу я.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Я — Груумш.</p><p>— Всеотец.</p><p>— И господин.</p><p>— Он в порядке? — Терогг смотрел на тела. Двелука могла бы озвучивать его мысли, так очевидно они были написаны на лице полуорка.</p><p>Шулко убрал руку со лба Дарагха.</p><p>— Да, пришел в себя, хватило малого заговора. — Шаман шутливо толкнул старого орка в грудь. — Заставил нас поволноваться!</p><p>Дарагх улыбнулся и повернулся к вождю.</p><p>— Только время потеряли, нужно было убивать сразу.</p><p>Терогг посмотрел на воина так, будто увидел в первый раз.</p><p>— Давно к тебе вернулась ярость?</p><p>— Я её и не терял! Впервые появился повод.</p><p>Даже Тероггу теперь нечего возразить. Убили остальных, потому что не осталось выбора. Неважно, что решают духи. Изуродованный труп дернулся от пинка.</p><p>— Нам не нужно прятаться! Мы сможем взять город за одну ночь!</p><p>Вождь задумчиво кивнул, потом оглядел домик и свою ватагу.</p><p>— В этом и проблема. Я кое-что узнал, пока вы искали место для ночлега.</p><p>Бларт услужливо пододвинул табуретку, продолжая с виноватым видом дергать себя за изорванное ухо.</p><p>Терогг сел.</p><p>— У меня плохие новости.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Академический интерес</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>В городке Небранде - последней остановке перед диким пограничьем- юная студентка получает разрешение на въезд в эти дикие территории. Впереди: встреча с рыцарями древнего горного ордена, вечера, наедине с капитаном своей стражи и, конечно, приключения.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Простите, ради чего вы здесь?</p><p>— Культ Груумша.</p><p>Гектор, комендант и наместник Небранде, изумленно выгнул бровь. Девушка перед ним потерла переносицу, неловкая тишина затянулась.</p><p>— Цель ваших исследований — культ груша?</p><p>Аэрнала дель Ано украдкой вздохнула и сразу заговорила, скрывая досаду:</p><p>— Груумша. Я еду в горы, чтобы поближе познакомиться с верованиями орков.</p><p>— Боюсь это пустая трата времени.</p><p>Гектор встал и подошел к стене с картой горного региона.</p><p>— Почему? — Аэрнала слышала это уже сто раз от своего наставника. Не ходи, говорил он, к оркам. У них, причитал седовласый старик, кровь и похоть на уме. Кто о чем.</p><p>Но к удивлению студентки комендант поступил по-другому. Его указательный палец прошел от Небранде к Рыцаревому перевалу, оттуда к высоким пикам гор.</p><p>— Тут, в Зур’Гатаре — палец постучал по широкому плато, — Тай-Лорг объединил все сильнейшие кланы западных гор. Двадть лет назад...</p><p>Аэрнала не совсем понимала к чему это.</p><p>— К чему я это? — Гектор вернулся за стол и взглянул ей в глаза, — Вы, наверняка, знаете эту историю также хорошо как мы, местные. Возможно, я просто помогу вам прийти к другим выводам. Тай-Лорг спустился с гор и проиграл, мы разбили его варварскую армию.</p><p>Битва у Райнгарда. Аэрнала почувствовала, как пробежали мурашки по коже, она читала про неё всё: свидетельства святого Антония, трижды переписанные мемуары Дитмара фон Эффенбаха. История о чести, достоинстве, отчаянии и храбрости. Сердце само забилось чаще.</p><p>Комендант продолжал:<br/>
— Орки — мрачный и алчный народ. А мозгов у них столько же, сколько чести. Они отвергают пантеоны один за другим. Особенно, если они не отвечают их молитвам и просьбам. Груш или Груумш, или как его там, Тай-Лорг был фанатично предан этому культу. И вот что произошло. Зайдя с этого конца в горы и проследовав по покинутым стоянкам, вы вряд ли найдете что-то ценное для своих исследований. Культ умер в ту же секунду, когда сердце верховного вождя перестало биться. </p><p>Аэрнала какое-то время молчала. Гектор думал: будет ли заметно, если он выпьет еще стакан воды? Сушняк и похмельная трясучка превратили его существование в кошмар. Он бы сладко спал до полудня, если бы не предутреннее появление гостей. Хотя не только студентка занимала его мысли.</p><p>Наконец, дель Ано кивнула, соглашаясь.</p><p>— Возможно, вы и правы. Но для меня и моего исследования такая динамика будет даже важнее. Я смогу осмотреть идолы, поспрашивать местных, узнать, как изменились религиозные настроения в горах.</p><p>Гектор вздохнул, но ему не дали сказать.</p><p>— Не волнуйтесь, дальше орденских застав я и мой эскорт не отправимся. Никаких поворотов с тракта. Вам не стоит за нас беспокоиться. Я слышала, к тому же, что после войны здесь так тихо, что люди вновь без опаски ходят по лесам.</p><p>Аэрнала улыбнулась так, как её учили подруги: максимально женственно и потупив взор. Будь Гектор человеком чувствительным или трезвым, ему бы это понравилось. Однако, комендант просто кивнул в ответ, молча. Мол, да, я всё понимаю, давайте подпишу вашу грамоту. Ему просто нужно выпить, в этот раз не воды. Он достал перо, окунул его в чернильницу и поставил размашистую, но чуть кривоватую роспись. Аэрнала снова улыбнулась, забрала бумаги и, радостная, отправилась на постоялый двор с хорошими новостями.</p><p>— </p><p>Эскорт студентки — шестеро вооруженных слуг в цветах благородного дома дель Ано. Пурпурные розы на чёрном фоне, надменные лица, блестящие клинки. Не считая еще пары человек обслуги, с Аэрналой в путь отправился её лучший друг — писарь Томас. Он был товарищем её отца еще с академии, но в отличие от него не смог подняться высоко по карьерной лестнице. Тем не менее, хороший друг семьи и частый гость в их доме. Добрый дядюшка, развязный, но достаточно ответственный, чтобы сопровождать девушку в дальнем походе.</p><p>Вести о подписанной бумаге он встретил слабой улыбкой. Две недели в путешествии уже измотали его желудок, ноги и пах. Но они же недалеко, правда ведь?</p><p>— Я слышал рыцари не слишком веселая компания. — Томас стоял под навесом конюшни и пыхтел трубкой.</p><p>Аэрнала позволила лакею заняться её седельными сумками, пока она расстилала карту на стоге сена. Её очень интересовал маршрут, который показывал Гектор. Зур’Гатар. На официальных картах городище орков не отмечали, но он указал место. Пустой пик без названия, плато неподалеку, таких мест множество здесь. Но может это были не пьяные бредни?</p><p>— О нет! — воскликнул Томас. — Что ты задумала, девочка?</p><p>— Ничего? — Студентка резко смяла карту гармошкой и посмотрела куда-то за спину дяди, стараясь не встречаться взглядом. </p><p>— Я узнаю этот огонёк в глазах, далеко от дома он горит ярче обычного.</p><p>Она продолжала молчать и смотреть, как будто не понимает о чём речь.</p><p>— Прекращай, — Томас вздохнул с полуулыбкой, — это же я. Ругать я тебя точно не стану. А если идея будет хорошая, то даже помогу. М?</p><p>Он наклонился немного, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза и увидел, что она улыбнулась.</p><p>— Хорошо, — она облизнула в нетерпении губы и расправила карту, — комендант сказал…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Схватка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Часть, в которой Терогг и его ватага разбираются с препятствиями и узнают о новых. Конфликты вспыхивают и угасают, равнодушная земля заносит новые имена в список постояльцев.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Värttinä - Aijö</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Подснежниками распустились белые шатры рыцарей. Поляна на опушке ближайшего к городу леса обогатилась цветом и жизнью. На каждом шатре вышита красивая лилия. Мохнатые горные пони мирно щиплют траву и всхрапывают. С гор дует суровый и холодный ветер. Люди возле костров обсуждают что-то на незнакомом певучем языке. У них бледные вытянутые лица, у каждого выбрита тонзура на темени.</p><p>Наконец, ночь берёт своё. Люди расходятся по шатрам. Часовые бдят.</p><p>Но уже через несколько часов на поляне поспешно вдевали руки в петли щитов, лязгали кольчужные капюшоны, накинутые в спешке. Звонкие команды на церковной аркане сотрясали утренний воздух.</p><p>Звук боевого рога. Протяжный, гулкий. Утро рванулось навстречу с потоками ветра. Сталь гремела о сталь, глухие удары, стрекотание тетивы. Остаток ночного костра - тонкая струйка над углями, пропадает на секунду, когда мимо проносится воин. Вслед за воздушной тягой она тянется ему вослед, чтобы потом вернуться на дорогу к небу.  </p><p>Детали цепляются одна за другую, на всё нет времени. Фиксируется только то, что необходимо в схватке. Что необходимо в танце.</p><p>Их девять, не считая слуг, против четырех орков и гоблина с самострелом. Застигнуты врасплох, но их сталь прочнее, их дисциплина лучше. Они — горная стража.</p><p>Лезвие двуручного клеймора проделывает путь от плеча рыцаря параллельно земле, Терогг откидывает голову назад, избегает удара. Поясница напряжена, он не останавливается. Пробегает дальше. На земле уже два тела истекают кровью: один со стрелой в горле, второй получил по шлему тяжелым топором. Вмятина повредила череп, тело дергается в предсмертной конвульсии. Не повезло стоять в дозоре, не повезло умереть первыми. </p><p>Везения для орков мало. Орден Белой Лилии сражается с орками сотни лет, они готовы к нападению даже когда гор не видно в тумане.</p><p>Вверх по холму бегут щитоносцы, живая стена. Терогг сделал ещё шаг и прыгнул, ноги оторвались от земли, он намеревался пробить собой брешь, но стена спружинила, принимая тело орка. Короткие мечи скрежещут снизу, воины отчаянно целятся ему по ногам, но Терогг сгруппировался в прыжке, щиты отбрасывают его назад. Орк перекатился через голову, только чтобы увидеть над собой режущую кромку громадного меча. Клеймора вонзается в дёрн.</p><p>Рыцарь грозно рычит, а Терогг уже на ногах и бежит дальше.</p><p>Из другой части лагеря навстречу несется Дарагх, его топор в крови, он улыбается. Поравнялись, старик бросает взгляд на вождя, и в нём нет ничего, кроме обещания яростной резни.</p><p>Над стеной щитов появляется арбалет, прицельным на опережение подбивают Терогга. Рука ранена, вождь выпускает свой топорик, пальцы здоровой руки всё ещё держат меч. Сержант с тяжелым арбалетом не высовывается слишком сильно. Болты Бларта стучат по щитам с ровными промежутками, без видимого эффекта.</p><p>— Мне нужны цели! — Крик Двелуки врезается в какофонию битвы. Шулко проходит меж деревьев, его фигура появляется в поле зрения сражающихся, чёрный ноготь указательного пальца устремляется к щитам.</p><p>— Ты! В сторону! — кричит на равнинном шаман. После секундной заминки, один из щитоносцев двигается в сторону, с трудом волоча ноги. Стрела тут же летит в брешь, арбалетчик рыцарей сгибается пополам. Стену снова восстанавливают, но теперь они бредут вперёд, не размыкая строй.</p><p>— Магия! — кричит рыцарь с двуручником. Зря, Дарагх подумал, что тот отвлекся и на скорости врезается в него, входит в жесткий клинч. Лезвие топора в опасной близости от сурового усатого лица, но рыцарь улыбается в ответ. Его меч заточен по всей длине, у него больше преимуществ. Рукоятью он пытается ударить Дарагха в живот, но любое изменение в балансе и топор вот-вот вонзится в шею.</p><p>Секунда, Дарагх разрывает дистанцию и бежит. Толку нет толкаться, если не убил за один раз. Значит, следующий удар будет вернее.</p><p>Это танец. Бой это танец. С виду хаотичный, но у орков одна цель: измотать противника, заставить его сломать строй. Рыцари не поддаются, их ослепляет дисциплина, они верят в её превосходство. Не стараются ответить хаосом на хаос. Не используют тактику, которая так помогла им в горах. Они сражаются как равнинные солдаты. И в этой короткой схватке не будет ошибки страшнее.</p><p>Дарагх кричит радостно, упиваясь яростью. Двелука поддерживает его звонким боевым кличем, похожим на переливчатый крик хищной птицы. Бларт не прекращает смеяться. </p><p>К стене щитов на поддержку бежит мечник, к нему наперерез кинулся Терогг, Дарагх топором уложил второго, он только наполовину высунулся из палатки. <br/>Острие длинного клинка чертит в воздухе причудливые узоры, мечи сталкиваются. Один раз у плеча Терогга, второй и третий раз - у шеи равнинного мечника. На четвертый раз, в его глазах вспыхнула искра ужаса.</p><p>Он не ожидал, что орк выдержит такой темп, ответит на каждый выпад выпадом, мастерски уйдет от удара, будет использовать меч как положено. Лязг, мечник делает шаг назад, мокрая трава подводит его. В попытке удержать равновесие и защититься он неловко выставляет блок против грозного рубящего удара слева. Попался на финт. Клинок вождя изменил траекторию в последний момент и заскрежетал по ребрам с другой стороны.</p><p>— Кхххх, — мечник осел на колени, но Терогга уже не было рядом. Надо продолжать танец.</p><p>—</p><p>Тёмное свечение, исходящее из ладоней шамана приятно греет руку. Схватка закончилась. Усатый рыцарь лежит на земле, раскинув руки. Расщелина в голове тянется от темени к кончику носа. Кончика носа то и нет, лицо — кровавая каша с мочалкой влажных усов. Работа Дарагха.</p><p>Примятой травой лежит стена щитов, воины под ней пустыми взглядами таращатся в небо, напитывая кровью лесную почву. Работа Бларта и Шулко. Ещё двое, по две стрелы в каждом, лежат на краю поляны, пытались уйти. Двелука вырезает снаряды из их тел с мрачной усмешкой.</p><p>Шесть палаток переворошено, всё ценное сгружено в сумку и подвешено на самом высоком дереве неподалеку. Схрон на обратную дорогу. Еду уже разделили поровну. Тут хватит еще на три дневных перехода.</p><p>От тлеющего костра в небо уходит белесая струйка. Как зачарованный, Терогг провожает взглядом каждый потревоженный ветром виток. Стая воронья спешит куда-то по своим вороньим делам. Тихо так, может поближе будет слышно хлопанье крыльев, но на таком расстоянии это всего лишь чёрные точки.</p><p>Голова кружится, рука гудит. Если закрыть глаза, становится только хуже. Проваливаешься в усталость по спиральной лестнице, где на дне только потерянное время. Терогг открывает глаза снова, Шулко мягко улыбается. Такой молодой, а в глазах бездонная мудрость. Неизвестно что переживают говорящие с духами во время испытаний, но мальчики оттуда не возвращаются.</p><p>Терогг снова взглянул на костер. Рядом, Бларт разглядывает в руках деревянную фигурку с львиной головой и криво вырезанными буквами. Такая простая, можно сказать, грубая работа. Любой мальчик из клана мог бы справиться с задачей лучше. Вождь усмехнулся про себя. </p><p>Гоблин бросает фигурку в костёр, струйка исчезла.</p><p>— И это ты назвал плохими новостями? — Дарагх улыбается, по его груди струится кровь из свежесрезанных ушей, нанизанных на нить нового ожерелья.</p><p>Задумчивость Терогга сняло как рукой.</p><p>— Да, — выпалил он резко. — Плохие новости: рыцари так далеко от горных командорий. Плохие новости: они ведут свежий набор.</p><p>Вождь выдернул руку из хватки Шулко, несмотря на слабый протест. Терогг не испытывает уважения к трупам. К мёртвым да, но к трупам — это трата времени. Поэтому один из мертвецов становится примером. Мечник в белой тунике, ещё двадцать минут назад сражавшийся с вождём, дергается от резкого пинка.</p><p>— Ты видел, как они дрались, это не горные ветераны. Это свежая кровь. Но что хуже, не раз побывавшая в боях. Месяц горных патрулей и они смогут взять любую нашу крепость.</p><p>Дарагх сплюнул. Дерзкий жест, такое не позволяют себе в присутствии вождя.</p><p>— Ты не можешь просто радоваться победе, верно? Не можешь просто испить крови врага в безумном танце. Не можешь славить богов своей сталью. Тебе нужно канючить, портить, терзать!</p><p>Каждое слово отпечатывалось в утренней тишине хрипло, но веско.</p><p>— Он прав, Дарагх, — подала голос Двелука и все обратили на неё внимание. В руках она теребила оперение стрелы. — Нужно знать того, кого убиваешь. Так мы выживаем.</p><p>— К чёрту выживание! — у Дарагха тоже нет уважения к мёртвым, ожерелье из ушей болтается на шее, когда он поднимает клеймору убитого рыцаря. — Война — это не выживание. Война — это жизнь орка. Мы сражаемся, чтобы сражаться!</p><p>— И чем платим?! — Терогг не выдержал, шаг отделял его от своего второго воина в ватаге, и этого шага не стало. Вождь смотрел Дарагху глаза в глаза. — Большая часть клана — старики и дети. Те, кто не увидит войны. А знаешь почему?</p><p>Шулко поднимает руку, пытается вклиниться, но Терогг уже схватил раненой ладонью Дарагха за затылок и притянул ещё ближе к себе.</p><p>— Потому что зима прикончит большинство из них. Голод и болезни. Не мечи и не стрелы врагов! Потому что воины сражаются, вместо того, чтобы добывать пищу. Потому что воины сражаются, не оглядываясь на своё и чужое выживание. Но орки это не только ты, старик!</p><p>Дарагх дергает головой, вырывается из хватки. Ярость клокочет в груди с новой силой, но тело слишком изнурено, чтобы поддаться новому зову.</p><p>— Ты не можешь быть орком! Не можешь быть кровь от крови… — старый воин замер.</p><p>— Не можешь договорить? — Терогг расправляет плечи, символы на меховом жилете подставляет тусклому солнцу. Старые руны выцвели. — Не могу быть кровь от крови Тай-Лорга?</p><p>Даже природа прислушалась. Стало тихо. Лес помнит звук этого имени. Шулко чует изменение ветра, повёл носом вслед за воздушным потоком. Взглядами пересекаются с Двелукой, которая следует за тем же инстинктом. Что-то не так. </p><p>— И я веду ватагу во славу клана, выбранный предками, пока такие как ты, втаптывают имена отцов в грязь!</p><p>Рык, сталь клейморы в небе, но лезвие остановлено. Двелука поймала его в перекрестие кинжалов, отвела остриё к земле. Всё за секунду. Руку вождя, схватившую меч в ножнах, удерживает Шулко.</p><p>— Замолчите оба! — шипит лучница, не сводя гневного взгляда с Дарагха. — Кто-то едет по тракту.</p><p>Тишина. Спустя секунду до них долетает скрип колёс. Ветер приносит слабый запах конского пота и холодной стали.</p><p>— Все в лес! — командует женщина, и орки повинуются. Потому что, несмотря на браваду, иногда - сиюминутное выживание важнее.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>